The present invention relates to a new and improved sorting apparatus for fiber stock, especially for manufacturing paper.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved sorting apparatus for fiber stock, especially for manufacturing paper, which includes a screen or sieve forming at least part of a substantially circular-cylindrical surface and a rotor containing a rotor shaft which is coaxially located at the lengthwise axis defined by the circular-cylindrical surface and which possesses at least one vane or blade.
Sorting apparatuses of the aforementioned type which are known in the art have a tube-shaped cylindrical screen or sieve along which moves a rib-shaped or ledge-shaped member which is connected to the rotor. This member serves the purpose of breaking up or loosening, by means of pressure pulsations, the layer of fiber stock which is formed at the screen or sieve and to thereby maintain such screen or sieve in a pervious or permeable state.
For use with fiber stock of higher consistency from which flat or areal contaminants are intended to be removed as in the case of, for example, fiber stock obtained from waste paper and containing pieces of foil, there has been proposed an apparatus in which the screen or sieve assumes the shape of only a semi-cylindrical trough forming one part of a housing. The rotor of such apparatus contains radial vanes or blades, namely smaller length propelling vanes or blades and greater length clearing or cleaning vanes or blades.